Alpha and Omega- The End?
by tohodynasty
Summary: A large step up from the usual short stories and sex fan fics. Hope you like it.


It was near sunset in Jasper Park, Canada. The end of a fun-filled winter snow day for Western pack leaders Kate and Humphrey and their large family of adolescent children and inlaws. Kate looked up at the sky, feeling snowflakes hit her face and watching the sun slowly going down. She turned her head to the right and faced her Omega pack-mate. "We better get home now or Mom will pitch a fit. You know her paranoia of hypothermia and frostbite and all that shit. I mean, come one... We have fur." Kate laughed.

Humphrey chuckled and nodded. "Kate, she means well. She's just a little..." He trailed off hesistantly.

"Cuckoo?" Kate finished for Humphrey, still laughing.

"Who's cuckoo?" The eldest of Kate and Humphrey's children, Claudette piped up from Kate's left. Runt and Stinky appeared on the other end by their father with their mates, Terra and Julie behind them. "Yes, Father... Who is the cuckoo?" Stinky asked with curiosity.

Both Kate and Humphrey cleared their throats at the same time, attempting to stifle their sheepish laughs. "Oh, no one. We were just talking about... Why are there no cuckoos here? They are such interesting birds." Kate said to Humphrey, still trying to remain in control but obviously failing.

"Uh, right! Right... You're right and, uh... Why wouldn't they be interesting? The word *cuckoo* is just so... unique!" Humphrey said.

"I know, right?" Replied Kate.

The adolescent pups just looked at each other. The expressions on their faces were obvious. They knew their parents were trying to cover up something. However though, they decided to just let it go knowing that their parents didn't always act right.

"Uhh, okay... Let's get home, hmm?" Claudette spoke up and grinned while feeling her husband Fleet brush up against her softly.

"She's right, Dad. The sun's almost completely gone." Runt said and added, "Plus Terra and I were planning to... You know... do things." He heard Terra giggle softly behind him.

Without saying another word, the group of wolves pressed on away from the open valley gap and into the woods. Claudette and Fleet ran past Kate and frolicked through the snow and dead trees, giddily laughing. "Better come get me!" Claudette yelled out playfully to her husband while swerving between trees in the direction of her and Fleet's den. She then shouted out to her parents, "Night, Dad! Good night, Mom!"

"Night!" Both wolf parents replied and their words echoed through the forest. They waited until Stinky, Julie, Runt and Terra were further away from them before once again sharing words. "Those were some good ol' days. Weren't they, Kate? Just wish sometimes that we could just go back in time or some deal... I tell you, this was one of the best days of my life. Being with my family, OUR family. Especially you." Said Humphrey, looking at Kate with his ears folded back and his mouth soothingly pressed against his wife's cheek.

Kate smiled. Her ears laid back as well and her tail gently wagged. She looked at Humphrey and licked his mouth sweetly. "That's exactly why I love you. You are still the sweet, playful pup that you were when I first met you those four winters ago."

Kate nuzzled Humphrey's nose passionately and Humphrey responded with love. "And I think the same of you, my darling Alpha." Said the proud Omega.

Distracted due to their momentary softcore love-making, neither wolf took notice at a hunting rifle aimed at them from a distance. Not until it was too late.

POW! A bullet strayed off and grazed Kate's shoulder, leaving a bleeding scratch. "Ahh, fuck!" She shouted and winced in pain.

Humphrey gasped and ran around to her other side. "Kate, what happened?" I didn't see..."

POW! Humphrey gasped suddenly. His eyes were wide and his body was rigid. He also felt warmth flow through his grey coat, something he had never felt before. Humphrey's eyes narrowed down and he saw a blur of red spilling into the snow beneath him. He then looked at Kate and she saw fear in his eyes. "Kate...," He uttered roughly, then he felt his body collapse into the snow.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled out, then looked towards the direction of the gunshot. She snarled at the man dressed in camouflage, holding the rifle. Kate stood over her husband's fallen body and protected him like he had done for her once upon a time.

The man cocked his gun and aimed at the female's skull. He pressed against the trigger slowly and then suddenly, he felt his body being shoved aside. The gun dropped and a stray shot went off. The bullet buried into a dead tree behind the protective Alpha who continued to watch the man, her eyes burning with hellfire.

Mere moments later, the man ran off abandoning his weapon. Kate watched her children and their mates chase him off deeper into the forest. They were snapping at his heels viciously.

Kate moved back and looked at Humphrey who was still bleeding out. "No... No, please...," She spoke softly and brushed his neck gently with her muzzle. Humphrey was still breathing, but only barely. Kate laid on her chest and stomach by him. She kept his body warm with her own, softly licking his face over and over.

Soon, the others returned. They paused at the bloodied snow and Kate's pups looked at their fallen father in shock and fear. "Dad...," Runt muttered fearfully.

Kate looked up at them. "Go get Grandma Eve and Uncle Tony. Now!"

The Alphas of the group nodded and ran off in the direction of the dens. Runt and Julie stayed behind and desperately helped to keep Humphrey's body warm. Kate looked at them and tried so hard to be strong. "It's okay. It'll all be okay. By tomorrow morning, Dad will be good as new. You'll see." She told them. In her heart though, she knew to not hold much hope and she closed her eyes shut, desperate to keep her tears in.

What seemed like hours later, Eve and Tony appeared and ran as fast as they could. Tony grabbed the fallen rifle in his mouth while running and turned around to dispose of it elsewhere. Eve on the other hand halted at the sight before her and immediately commanded her daughter, "Help me get him up on my back. Now, Kate."

Kate forced a nod and watched Eve lay done across from her. She carefully pushed underneath Humphrey's chest and struggled to get his barely breathing body up. Kate whispered enough to where she hoped her husband would hear her, "C'mon, Humphrey... I really need you to try here, hon. Please try." She sniffled.

Wincing in pain, Humphrey slightly struggled and just managed to get his front legs over Eve's back. Kate carefully pushed his body over her mom's body and Eve stood up. Eve looked at Kate and motioned towards the trail that led to home. "Let's get him to your den and keep him warm. After that, there won't be much else we can do for him."

Kate nodded. She, Eve, Runt and Julie headed off in home's direction, leaving nothing but the red-soaked snow behind them.

Many hours later, Kate was at the far back of her den with her front legs and head rested comfortably over Humphrey. She felt his breathing going fainter and her eyes watered up emotionally. The tears soaked into her face fur. Kate then moved her mouth towards Humphrey's ear and rested there, speaking softly to him.

"It was winter, four years ago today to be exact. You were such a sweet little thing, so happy and full of life. I knew we would become the best of friends... and I never expected that our relationship would become even more than that, even with the struggles we pushed through along the way."

"Since then, we've had three beautiful children and we've made new friends along the way. Wonderful friends. You are my best friend, however and I will always be yours. Your friend, your wife, your angel. I love you, Humphrey. May you rest peacefully and enter the gates of heaven where my father now is. At last, I say... Good night, Humphrey."

Kate gave her husband one last lick against his cheek. She closed her eyes and slept with him, softly crying in her sleep once she felt his body spasm and go still.

Humphrey was buried at sunrise next to the grave of Kate's father, Winston. Kate stuck by him after her family and friends had left. She could not believe it. After all that happened, it did not seem real. Kate had not planned for her love life to end this abruptly. Now she did not know what to do.

She carefully stood up and looked at Humphrey's burial for one more long time. "You wouldn't want me to do this, would you? Leaving the pack, going lone wolf. You didn't give in, no matter how hopeless you believed our union could've ended up. You believed in us and gave me the faith to believe in it, too."

The sun had completely risen up finally and Kate looked up towards the skyward heavens. She breathed heavily. "I promise, my love. I promise."


End file.
